When Lightning Strikes
by CherryJava
Summary: They were best friends. She loved him. But he loved another. Then lightning struck.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura not me.

**When Lightning Strikes: Prologue**

**November 16, 2004...**

**Morning**

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, do you want to go out for dinner today?"

"Uh I'm really busy today can we reschedule?"

"Please, I've got something really important to tell you."

"Fine I'll try and get everything done. So where do you want to eat?"

"Well how bout Golden Blossom?"

"Sure. I'll try and meet you there at seven. Is that ok?"

"Yeah see you then."

"Bye Sakura."

Syaoran put down the phone sighing. He ran a hand through his unruly chestnut brown hair and closed his amber eyes deep in thought. His best friend was very stubborn and demanding. She always got her way. He really had to get working he had to finish the two proposals for the company. Owning his own company just wasn't that easy not to mention the most famous Li Corporation. He was the famous most wanted bachelor and richest man at only age 28, Syaoran Li.

Sakura put down the phone a content smile on her face. Today was the day. She was going to say it today. She was going to tell him. She couldn't wait but at the same time she felt nervous. What if he didn't feel the same for her as she did for him? She decided to ignore the thought and started working on the divorce case she had at hand. Sakura Kinomoto was an average looking 27 year old women with short auburn hair and emerald eyes. She was a very successful and famous lawyer and worked in her own firm.

* * *

**Later**

Sakura walked into yet another shop trying to look for the perfect gift for Syaoran. She gazed around the Men's department and saw a round table piled with neatly folded ties. She walked right over and pick the ties up one at a time shaking her head at a mustard yellow one, making a face of disgust over the red one and so her picking went on and one until she got to an emerald green tie with no design except for a tiny wolf sewed onto the tip of the tie in forest green silk. She picked it up and admired it for a while and finally decided upon buying it. She made her way to the cashier and paid of the tie while the lady wrapped it up in green tissue paper and a gift box. After she was done she put the gift into a bag and handed it to Sakura. Sakura thanked her and left the mall in her beige Mercedes Benzes.

Syaoran stretched his arms upward and let out a yawn. He was finally done for the day. He took his jacket and headed out of the office. Numerous bye Mr. Li's were heard as he exited the tall business building and headed towards the parking lot. He got into his forest green BMW and drove to Golden Blossom. He and Sakura often ate dinner there. It was an elegant and expensive restaurant but the food served there was absolutely delicious. He pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car. He locked it and reached for the fancily decorated door. Diamond chandeliers and red velvet seats welcomed him as he entered Golden Blossom.

"Good evening Mr. Li. Dining with Ms. Kinomoto again? She has made a reservation in the V.I.P. room," the waitress said, "Here let me take you there. Please follow me Mr. Li."

"Thank you," Syaoran answered as he followed the waitress. They went up the spiral staircase and down a hall until they came across a set of cherry wood doors. The waitress opened them and a lavishly furnished room appeared before him. The floor was marble. To the left side there was an elegant couch and a little bar with various different types of wines and alcohol were laid out among the shelves. In the center of the room there was a table set for two and to the right side there were a set of glass doors that led to the balcony. The balcony overlooked the mini garden Golden Blossom had.

"Mr. Li, I'm putting the menus on the table and you can press the red button near the door when you are ready to order or when you need anything," The waitress informed as she exited the room shutting the wooden doors behind her.

Syaoran proceeded to help himself to a glass of vodka from the shelf while waiting for his best friend, Sakura.

Meanwhile Sakura is driving frantically in rush hour traffic. She can't believe shopping for a tie took her so long. Finally she pulled up in the parking lot of Golden Blossom. She glanced at her Rolex watch realizing it was already 7:15 and then she say Syaoran's forest green BMW beside her car. Oh god she thought. He's already here. She hurriedly rushed into Golden Blossom and ignoring the waitress's greeting ran up the spiral staircase, down the hall, and threw open the cherry wood doors to find Syaoran sitting comfortably on the couch sipping his drink reading some documents from work.

"Hi Syaoran! I'm sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic," Sakura apologized.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. If you weren't late I'd be worried. Plus this is the earliest you've been. You usually make me wait around half an hour so today I decided to bring along my work," Syaoran replied amused by Sakura's reaction.

The emerald eyed women's face was consumed by fury her cheeks were red and she looked ready to blow up any second, "Syaoran how dare you! What are you talking about I never make you wait that long. You are so exaggerating. And do you really have to rub it in by bringing your work?"

The amber eyed man chuckled, "Maybe we should eat dinner now seeing you are finally here and all I'm starving." He motioned to the table and the two made their way over. Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura and sat down himself.

The two friends picked up the menus and decided on what they wanted to eat. Finally they pressed the red button on the wall and within seconds the waitress appeared ready to take their orders.

"Good evening Ms. Kinomoto. When did you arrive? I never saw you," the waitress greeted.

"A while ago thank you. Um we would like a platter of escargot and um a green salad as appetizers. And I would like your roasted duck," Sakura placed her order.

"And I would like the steak please," Syaoran added.

"Will that be all for now?" the waitress asked.

"Yes it will thank you," Syaoran answered.

The waitress left and the two friends immediately engaged in conversation about their day at work. Sakura talked about her new divorce case and how it was pretty complicated while Syaoran talked about the new proposal he was trying to make.

All through the conversation Sakura felt really nervous. How was she going to tell Syaoran her feelings? What if he rejected her? She was scared but faked a smile anyways and chatted merrily with Syaoran.

Syaoran saw right through her smile seeing that they grew up together but decided not to comment because he knew Sakura would tell him whatever was bothering her when she was ready. They always told each other things so he wasn't concerned.

Soon the food arrived and the wine was poured and the two best friends ate their meal still talking about their lives. After eating they ordered some coffee and dessert. Sakura ordered a strawberry cheesecake and Syaoran ordered some crispy lemon cheesecake. Sakura found it weird seeing he always ordered chocolate cake so she decided to ask, "Syaoran what happened to I-love-chocolate-so-I'll-never-eat-any-dessert-that-doesn't-have-anything-to-do-with-chocolate?"

"Oh it's nothing. Um I decided that it was good to try something new," Syaoran stuttered and turned a bit pink.

Sakura never let that thought out of her mind the whole time they were eating dessert. After desert they took their coffee and headed to the balcony to look at the stars. They talked about constellations for a while and finally Sakura gathered up all her courage and decided to tell Syaoran what she planned to tell him all night.

"Um Syaoran I need to tell you something," Sakura timidly said to her friend.

"What is it?" Syaoran gave her full attention.

"Syaoran I I I Syaoran I um," Sakura stuttered.

"You what?" Syaoran was now really curious of what his best friend wanted to say.

Sakura took a deep breath and whispered as softly as she could, "Syaoran, I love you!"

"What did you just say?" Syaoran asked not believing his ears. His best friend loved him?

"I said I love you," Sakura said louder now a bit angry.

"Oh god," Syaoran gasped.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"Um Sakura I'm really sorry but I'm in love with someone else. Her name's Ying Fa. We've been going out for about a year. I'm really sorry about this. We can't be together." Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed.

Sakura dropped the gift she brought or Syaoran and fled. It was the only thing she thought of doing. She ran as fast as she could down out the door, down the hall, round the staircase, and through the front door ignoring Syaoran's frantic pleas of telling her to stay. Tears flowed out of her eyes and stained her cheeks.

Syaoran was still on the balcony thinking about Sakura's confession. _How could I have been so stupid and not seen what she felt for me?_ He thought while he picked up a box and opened it up. Inside he saw the emerald green tie with a wolf on it. A teardrop fell from his eyes. He hurt his best friend bad.

It suddenly started raining outside and thunder was cackling in the sky. Sakura kept running occasionally tripping over a rock or two in her high heels. She went straight into a park where she saw a hollow oak tree. She ran towards the oak tree and hugged onto it sobbing. Her hair was a mess and she was soaked to the bone.

_How stupid could I be_ she thought. _How come I didn't see how happy he was over the past couple of months? He's never been that cheerful and dreamy. Why didn't I think of the possibility that he might've fallen in love. How dense could a person get?_

She was so busy mourning over her lost love that she didn't notice a women coming from the other side of the hollow oak.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out from the sky and struck the hollow oak.

* * *

Hi um I started another story because my other story didn't really get that may review so yeah. Um I will continue to update that one but hopefully this one will be more successful. 

Happy Reading!

-CherryJava


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura not me

**When Lightning Strikes: Chapter 1**

**November 16, 2003…**

White consumed Sakura's vision as her eyelids gently fluttered open. She was in a room with white washed walls, a shiny clean white tiled floor, and white cabinets. She was lying in a bed covered with white sheets. She tried to push herself into a sitting position and the bed creaked.

Instantly she heard light footsteps running towards her. Then she heard a melodic voice, "Meiling, hurry and get the doctor. She's awake."

"Alright Tomoyo. You take care of her. I'll be back in a second," The women named Meiling replied.

Sakura was utterly confused. _Tomoyo? Meiling? I haven't heard these names before. Who are they and how do they know me? I certainly don't know them _she thought. Then the Tomoyo women's voice knocked her out of her trance, "Ying Fa! Are you alright? We were so worried about you. We rushed here right after the show. Mistress Helen was quite upset that you weren't there. Then we got a call from the hospital saying that you were found unconscious near a hollow oak tree. What were you doing there?"

"Um miss, I'm really sorry but do I know you?" Sakura asked, "And my name is Sakura Kinomoto not Ying Fa. Surely you've mistaken me for someone else."

"What are you talking about Ying Fa? You are Ying Fa. Oh god something must've happened to you while you were unconscious. Are you sure you don't remember me. I'm Tomoyo you're best friend since childhood. And Meiling too. We always went out together and dated boys together. We did everything together. We shop together, eat together, and live together, everything. We even have the same job. Don't you remember?" Tomoyo was really concerned now.

Sakura studied the women before her. She had long blackish blue hair, pale skin, and amethyst blue eyes. She was amazingly beautiful and had a slim body. Nothing she said seemed to make sense. She didn't have friends with that name. Her only friend was Rika her secretary and Syaoran her childhood best friend.

It had been hard for her to make many friends. She was always focused on her goal of becoming a famous lawyer so during school she was always working and working. She thought that things like the Prom or dances at school were all a waste of time. She never dated and hardly even went out with friends on weekends. She would only occasionally go with Syaoran for some ice cream or a treat or two but nothing more.

She only used to always play with Syaoran when they were still children. They used to do everything together whether it was going skating, swimming, skiing, picnics, festivals, everything. Back then she was a cheerful little girl and was happy and friendly every day. Afterwards she became this serious always working non stop person that never really had time for fun and relaxation. She figured that she was never very cheerful and friendly after the set her goal to becoming a lawyer. She was always cold to people and didn't really pay attention to the people around her and what normal kids were doing. She was too wrapped up in her own goal and how to get to it. She slowly became unpopular and was always known as the nerd.

Nevertheless Syaoran respected her life style and they always remained good friends. He supported her throughout her life and gave her help when she needed it. He never once complained about how she never had any friends or how she was a nerd acing every test and scoring a high A in every subject. That's why she fell in love with him. Just the thought of that made her heart tear. He didn't return her feelings instead she loved a girl called Ying Fa. Wait a second didn't that Tomoyo women call her Ying Fa?

"Did you call me Ying Fa?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, why? Do you remember everything now?" Tomoyo suddenly got excited.

"No I'm really sorry but I really don't think that I'm who you're talking about. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, a lawyer," Sakura told Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at her weird and replied, "I think you must've hit your head or something Ying Fa. You certainly aren't yourself. When were you a lawyer and when was your name Sakura? I know you've always liked Japanese names but I never knew you would be crazy enough to change your own name into the Japanese translation of it. Wait a sec. I'll be right back. I'm going to see what took Meiling so long to get the doctor."

Just then the women who Tomoyo called Meiling came into the room and alongside her was an elderly man, the doctor.

"Well Ying Fa I'm Dr. Smith. How are you feeling?" the gentlemen asked Sakura.

"I'm fine but what happened to me?" Sakura inquired.

"Well I really don't know all I know was someone found you by a hollow oak and you were unconscious. Your friends here were very worried about you. Seeing that you're all well I'll leave you alone with them so you ladies can have a good chat," Dr. Smith suggested. As he turned to go Tomoyo pulled him into a corner of the room.

"Um Doctor, before you go I have a question for you. Do you know her conditions right now? She doesn't seem to remember anything. She thinks she's this whole other person. She thinks she's this woman named Sakura Kinomoto who's a lawyer. I mean it's just very odd. She's nothing close to a lawyer and her name certainly doesn't sound like Sakura." Tomoyo asked the doctor worried.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing serious. I mean she'll remember everything soon," Dr. Smith assured her. With that he left the three ladies in the room.

After the doctor left Meiling went to sit in the chair next to Sakura's bed, "Hey Ying Fa! Are you feeling better? You must recover soon or else Mistress Helen will scold at you for not being at practice you know."

Now Sakura was getting really frustrated. She wasn't Ying Fa and she didn't know what these two women who claim to be her friends are talking about. What show? And who'd Mistress Helen? So getting annoyed at the ruby eyed, black haired women in front of her she burst out, "Who are you and what do you want from me. I don't know you and I don't know who the Tomoyo woman is nor do I know who Mistress Helen is. Much less why she would scold at me. And what show?"

"Geez Ying Fa calm down," Meiling looked dazed.

"Oh Meiling! I forgot to tell you that she seems to think that she's a whole other person. She doesn't remember anything about us," Tomoyo sobbed.

"How did that happen we're her best friends in the world. Plus why would she think she's someone else. She looks like Ying Fa," Meiling started to feel lost as well.

"Um can I have a mirror?" Sakura softly asked.

"Why of course dear," Meiling dug out her cosmetics mirror and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura muttered a word of thanks and looked into the mirror. She let out a gasp and jerked back from the mirror. _Oh god _she though _this just isn't possible_ as she looked into the mirror again and found the same pair of dazzling emerald green eyes staring back at her. She had emerald eyes as Sakura but they were dull and didn't shine like the pair she was staring at. The women in the mirror had long sleek honey brown hair. Her face looked so fragile like a porcelain doll's. Her skin was slightly tanned symbolizing a fairly sportive person. Her lips were cherry pink and her nose was delicately shaped. She brought the mirror down to reflect her body. It was to die for. It was a dream body she always wanted as Sakura. She was slim, had a perfect sized chest and curves in the right places, her stomach was flat, her ass was round shaped, while her long legs were just magnificent. _No wonder Syaoran loved this woman. She was absolutely beautiful compared to me. I'm just plain Jane if I stand in comparison to Ying Fa._

"Ying Fa?" Tomoyo called to Sakura who was open mouthed looking into the mirror at her own reflection.

"Huh?" Sakura jerked her face away from the mirror.

"Are you alright? You seem to be quite out of it," Meiling asked.

"Uh I'm fine," Sakura replied. Now she finally understood. She was in another person's body. She was now a whole different person not to mention she was not he women Syaoran was in love with. But if they were in love then how come Syaoran wasn't here to see her?

"Um Tomoyo? Meiling? Do I have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked the two startled women.

"Ying Fa what's wrong with you. We decided against having boyfriends to focus on our dancing for a while. Oh wait are you in you're Sakura trances again?" Tomoyo said.

"Uh never mind," Sakura hung her head. So she was probably wrong. It was probably another Ying Fa. She felt lost and depressed. She didn't know who she was anymore. It seemed like she was trapped in someone else's body. It didn't make any sense to her. What would her Sakura self be doing right now. _Sleeping, I would be sleeping right now. It's pretty late _she thought looking at the clock by her bedside.

"Can I go home?" Sakura asked suddenly smiling.

"Well the doctor said that you should probably rest today and go home tomorrow," Tomoyo explained.

Sakura cast a downward stare as her smile drooped. She'd always hated being at the hospital because that's where she saw her mother's life end.

"We can come for you tomorrow," Meiling said trying to keep her friend's spirits up.

"Oh ok well that would be nice. So yeah you two should probably go home now seeing it's really late," Sakura said to her new friends.

"Sure so we'll leave you to rest and come back tomorrow," Tomoyo replied helping Sakura lie down again and tucked in her blankets. After, she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Bye Ying Fa," Meiling waved while leaving the room with Tomoyo after shutting the lights.

"Bye," Sakura yawned and closed her eyes instantly falling into deep, dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

"It feels so good to be out of the hospital," Sakura cheered as she rode on the bus with Meiling and Tomoyo. She still hasn't quite gotten over the fact that she was in someone else's body but she decided to play along seeing there was no other way to reverse the change. She planned to adapt to Ying Fa's lifestyle and do continued to do whatever she did. Well maybe after that she can't start trying to be a lawyer again or she could try and find her best friend but for the time being she didn't want to have to face Syaoran after his rejection.

"Of course it is. How are you feeling Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fine, thank you. So where are we going right now?" Sakura replied.

"Well we have to go home, change, go out for lunch, and then there's dancing practice. You're sure you're well enough for it right," Meiling was concerned at her friend's health condition.

"I'm fine but um Meiling could you tell me about our dance practices. This might sound weird but I've seemed to forget what I do," Sakura slowly said.

Meiling and Tomoyo didn't find that really surprising seeing their naïve friend often forgot dance practices and things so was often scolded at by Mistress Helen. But nevertheless this time she had gone a little far. She never forgot what she did because it was her passion but they just ignored the fact. They assumed that she wasn't fully recovered from the hospital yet.

"Well Ying Fa, we are dancers at the famous Moulin Rouge. We practice every afternoon except on Sundays and we have shows every Friday and Saturday night," Meiling told Sakura whose eyes' were widening at every word. She didn't know how to dance. She was in deep trouble now. _Uh oh _she thought _this was harder than I thought it was going to be._

* * *

Well chapter 2 is up. I might not update as often now that school is starting up again and I'll be busier than I currently am. I'll try and get chapter 6 of eternal promise up so yeah. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know this one probably wasn't that interesting but it is quite important. The next chapter probably S & S will meet. So review and stay tuned for the next chapter. And lastly don't hesitate to point out any mistakes that I might have made.

-CherryJava


End file.
